


(oh, i hope) someday we'll make it out of here

by kenobilovebot



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post S6, bellamy gets the nap he deserves, echo loves him a lot, just shameless self-indulgence im ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot
Summary: Bellamy is finally asleep. Echo watches over him.





	(oh, i hope) someday we'll make it out of here

Bellamy is finally asleep. 

His breath puffs out, soft and steady, against Echo's midsection where he's pressed his face, his long frame curled into her lap. From what Echo can see of his face, he looks peaceful for once - a rarity. Ever since she'd begun sharing his bed, he's been plagued by nearly daily nightmares of the variety that leave him shaken into the morning. She is grateful that he's granted a respite in this moment. 

Octavia is gone, stolen away by the mysterious anomaly, perhaps dead, and Bellamy is devastated. As she'd held him, half - hysterical and voice raw from screaming his sister's name into the forest, trying desperately to soothe, she'd been painfully reminded of the day she'd informed him of Octavia's death on the cliffs, so long ago now. The way he had howled and gripped the bars of his cell. He had been the enemy that day, but Echo still hadn't wanted to hurt him, this man who had been so baffling to her in so many ways and yet who genuinely seemed to be _good_. Different from the other Skaikru. 

She turns her gaze back to him and brushes the backs of her fingers against his cheek. He stirs, but doesn't wake, which tells Echo how exhausted he must be. Usually, he's nearly as light a sleeper as she is. 

This time, his grief had managed to take her by surprise, given the tension still sizzling between himself and his sister. She should have expected it; Bellamy has never loved by halves, in any sense of the words, and Octavia had been everything to him for so long. Echo can no longer say she's certain he'll be alright if they can't find her. 

She's glad that he's asleep now, though they're far from a real bed, instead stretched out beneath a tree on the outskirts of Sanctum. Bellamy so rarely affords himself a moment of rest, however much he insists that the rest of their family does so, however much he worries over them. There's no changing that part of him, so deeply ingrained in his nature, even if she sometimes wishes she could. 

It had taken a long time to get him to sleep, long enough that she'd begun to think it was out of the question. He hadn't wanted to go to bed; he had wanted to start looking for Octavia despite even Clarke's protests. In the end, by some miracle, it had been Murphy who'd convinced him to "take a breather, Bellamy," that it's too dark to try now, that they'll go at first light. 

Usually, he prefers to rest with Echo's arms around him and her front pressed against his back, something she'd long since discovered is an ideal position to bring him down from a nightmare more easily. This time, he'd been too anxious, all wringing hands and red - rimmed eyes, to even try it. In the end, she'd managed to coax him into sitting beside her while they spoke. She'd listened quietly while he laid out plans for the search the next day until his speech had begun to slow - he'd eventually trailed off mid - sentence to nod off against her upper arm, at which point she'd carefully maneuvered him to lie against her legs instead. 

Glancing down once more, Echo is drawn from her thoughts at the sight of Bellamy stirring, the lines of his face tightening in the early signs of distress. His lips move, as if trying to voice something, but no sound comes out just yet. Her brow furrows, trying to make out what he wants to say, if it's a nightmare or if he's waking. Seconds later he does it again, and she understands. 

_Echo._ It's her name. Gently, her fingers brush against his cheek again before moving up to caress the soft curls at his hairline.

"I'm here, _ai niron_," she murmurs. "I'm right here."

Before she's even finished speaking, he's blinking blearily up at her, and she brings his hand up to press a kiss to his palm, something she knows is inexplicably soothing to him. "_Hosh daun, Belomi,_" she murmurs.

Bellamy's lips turn up in what may well be the sweetest smile she's ever seen, and she could swear her heart skips a beat. He gives a faint, contented sigh and is asleep again in an instant, fingers of his free hand curled loosely into the fabric of her pants. 

Will this man ever cease to be her undoing? 

Echo presses another kiss to the inside of his wrist and sets his hand down gently. It's been a long and painful day, but this is a good way to end it, though another like it stretches before them tomorrow. For now, though, she's content to sit here and guard her lover's sleep. He deserves this, and she can offer it to him. A moment of peace. A sleep without fear. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting Echo. Please be gentle. I love sleepy Bellamy to no end; he's my favorite, and if you guys want more of him, feel free to let me know in a comment. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a little feedback.


End file.
